Talk:Ninja: Guide to Ninja Tool Recipes and Saving Money
I've decided to clean-up and improve this guide based on my own experiences. Contributions welcomed! -- 10:36, 6 May 2008 (UTC) The section on "Why bother crafting?" seems a bit missleading and out dated to me. While crafting may not bring the profits it used to, you also don't have to pay 1million for an astral ring anymore. --Pandakin 11:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately a lot of the synths / suggestions in this guide are misleading. Just because you farmed the ingredients does NOT make them free. The time that you spent farming them could have been used farming something worth more money. You would end up with a bigger "profit" farming the more expensive items, and just buying your Ninjutsu tools. Prices have dropped a lot in the past year+, so I'll try to update the guide accordingly over the next few weeks.--Yjhuoh 10:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I entirely agree that farming does not make something "free" but 2 years is a long time. The guide was re-written mindful of the "you can't _save_ money farming" dogma but in some cases the cost of the "farmed" items was such that farming for "profit" would only have resulted in a minor difference and didn't account for competition in farming said "profit" items. Also, at no point did my guide recommend farming any items that resulted in a loss synth. Both beastman blood and manticore hair remain decent farming for profit items, so there is also some overlap. I also think it's a mistake to refer directly to current AH pricing, as you have done in the section on Jusatsu and Shihei. You corrected, and openly criticised, my sections for doing so, so I think you should correct yours. Then maybe you could reflect a little on how hard it is to write a guide on getting Ninja Tools as cheaply as possible in a fluctuating economy. -- 23:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) That is a good point. My goal was to remove suggestions to farm frogs or steal beastcoins. Most of the prices I quoted were of guild prices, though. --Yjhuoh 08:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) From main page UPDATE: I tried my best to update this guide with information based on the price drops over the last year. I have also removed all mentions of the entirely false notion of reducing cost by farming ingredients to use in a synth that loses money since you would "save" more money by selling the ingredients you farmed and just buying the tools. Suggestions on how to actually save money based on HQing ingredients / recipes have been added in their place. A brief blurb on which crafts to get to a high level will also be added in the future. The blurb hating on RMTs has also been removed - don't hate the people selling the Gil (they are actually poor people in China making $.50 an hour), hate the players who buy the Gil. Without buyers, there wouldn't be any Gilsellers anyways.--Yjhuoh 11:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, do hate the people selling the gil. They don't have to do it. However, the people farming the gil, they're just being exploited. However, if you have a problem with the exploitation of the labour market of developing countries, I suggest you look more broadly at your lifestyle and maybe consider becoming a monk. -- 22:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I have nothing against exploitation of cheap labour, in fact I am quite a fan. My point is that RMTs are only around because of lazy players who are not willing to work for their gil. Without gilbuyers, there would be no gilsellers. This is a fact. You think gilsellers craft huge quantities of items just to see large numbers on their screen? They do this to get real money from players who purchase gil. If players did not purchase the gil, they would not even be in the game. --Yjhuoh 08:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC)